


Cherry Serpent

by chibinekochan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: In this au you are a member of a semi famous j pop group, named Cherry Serpent.You are a human exchange student and asked Lucifer and Diavolo to keep your fame a secret, since you desire to live a normal life, at least in the devildom. Lucifer doesn’t get it but is fine with this. You also get your own little portal so you can travel freely between the worlds. Soon you find out that Levi is your biggest fan.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Cherry Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Serpent is an enby group, their whole aesthetic is based around snakes and cherries with an overall cute look. The group has 5 members.
> 
> Your character is Sakura, who is the cute one of the group. You wear a wig and contacts on stage. With some pretty heavy makeup.

At the start of your exchange program, you didn’t hear any mention of cherry serpent. It’s not a huge surprise and honestly, it’s a relief. You don’t have to worry about anything and just be yourself. 

On stage, you must play the role of the cutie with a love for cherries. In reality, you are a huge anime and game nerd with a love for hoodies. Most people would be very disappointed if they knew. At least you believe that. 

Not long after coming to the devildom, you become friends with Levi. You find it very easy to be around Levi. He never judges you for anything and it’s very relaxing to be with him.

Everything is going very well. You feel much more relaxed and your idol carrier is also going well.

Well, at least until the day you walk into Levi’s room and find a huge poster of your own face staring right back at you. 

You stare at it in awe. You can remember the photoshoot very vividly.

“Hey, perfect timing. I was just about to tell you about my newest treasure. Look at this beauty. It’s so rare for Sakura to have a photo shoot, they are very shy. I relate so much. I’m so happy. I mean it’s super rare merch.” Levi is very happy, so happy that he doesn’t realize that you have gotten a bit pale. Now he will surely notice that you are Sakura. I mean it’s literally your face but like 3 times bigger than you are. 

“Oh, wow that’s pretty cool.” You try to not show your distress. 

“Sakura is just so cute, look at their signature hand sign. I mean I have pre-ordered the new CD of course. Actually about 500 of them. I know it sounds like a lot but they have limited photos of them all and a chance to win a VIP ticket for the next concert.” Levi is in full fan mode. 

It’s pretty sweet of him to be this excited about it. Even when 500 copies seems a bit too much to you. 

“You really are a huge cherry serpent fan.” You never thought that a demon would ever be your fan, especially since you have not heard a single thing about it since your arrival. 

“Ohhh, you know about them? Don’t tell me you are a fellow cs stan?” Levi’s eyes light up. 

You bite your lips, darn you forgot that your group is just semi-famous even by human standards, it’s rare to meet a person that recognizes you just from a poster. 

“I have heard about them.” You try to be vague. 

“That’s so cool! Who is your favorite? I mean I’m a full Sakura stan. Maybe I’m biased but when I first heard their first solo single ‘cherry beast.’ I was so excited and they sang about the love between a sea beast and a human. It was so touching. Ever since that day, I’ve been their biggest fan.” Levi has stars in his eyes.

This is pretty embarrassing. You can’t help but blush a little, of course, you had people tell you things like this before during handshake events but they all were strangers. 

This here is different, it’s your friend telling you how much they love your work. Even when Levi doesn’t know that you are Sakura.

“I think they are all great but why Sakura?” You wonder a bit about this. 

“Well, other than their cute outfit, they have the best voice, the best signature move. They always encourage everyone. Like one day I felt very down and sent a request to their radio show and Sakura was so sweet and really encouraged me. I know Sakura isn’t the best dancer but they always train so hard and improve so much every day. I honestly want to be more like that. We also share a love for water creatures. I mean their favorite pet is a fish, despite them only being able to have a toy fish due to their busy life. Such a tragedy.” Levi seems unable to stop himself.

This makes you smile. You have never heard anyone say such sweet things about you. 

“I know it must sound funny to you.” Levi seems a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh no, you were just so cute that I couldn’t help smiling.” You are telling at least half of the truth. 

Levi blushes.“ You shouldn’t tease me like this.” He is pouting. 

You giggle a little. “Sorry Levi.”

“Now that I think about it, you are similar to Sakura.” Levi looks closely at you.

Did he notice who you really are? 

“What do you mean?” You shift nervously around.

“You always encourage me too.” Levi smiles at you. 

Now you feel a bit embarrassed.“That’s very sweet of you to say, Levi.” 

“I also think that you look similar,” Levi says this very quietly. 

“I’m not sure if I do.” You can’t say that you don’t look like this at all. 

“Well, how about we listen to their old CD and play some games?” Levi is utterly embarrassed again and just tries to move on.

You welcome this chance. 

After a few games, you both take a break. 

The CD is still running in the background, it’s pretty surreal. What are you going to do when Levi notices that this is your voice?

All kinds of thoughts keep running through your head for the rest of the day. 

Why does Levi have to be your fanboy? 

It’s not like you want to hide this from him but how will he react once you tell him the truth?

He will be disappointed in you for sure. You basically lied to your best friend. 

You ponder about this for the rest of the night. Causing you to be very tired the next day.

Asmo sees you and can’t help himself to mention it.“Don’t tell me that you have been gaming all night again? You have an awful complexion. Well, nothing that I can’t fix of course.” He shakes his head. 

“Not this time Asmo. I just have been thinking about some stuff.” You sigh lightly. 

“What kind of stuff? I’m glad to hear you out you know.” Asmo tries to be supportive. 

You honestly appreciate this, especially today. “I can’t really talk about it here.” You are afraid that Levi will overhear you. 

“In that case, you should come to my room later.” Asmo gives you a suggestive smile. 

“If you mean to talk then I’m willing to come.” You know that he means no harm. 

“Alright, we will just have some snacks and tea and talk about all of your troubles.” Asmo shrugs and casually changes his tone. 

In the end, he is a good friend. 

“I will bring your favorite cupcakes to make it up to you.” You give him a soft smile. 

“Now that is a plan. I’m looking forward to it.” Asmo is genuine about this and you are grateful.

Later in the day, you go to Asmos room with the promised cupcakes. 

Asmo is delighted. It seems like he is really looking forward to this. 

You both sit down and have some tea before starting your conversation.

“I will get straight to the issue. I have a secret from my best friend and I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” You aren’t sure how much you should tell Asmo. 

“Is this about you being a member of cherry serpent?” Asmo says this very casually, while you almost spit your tea out. 

“How do you know that?” You are too surprised to deny anything. 

“Please, I’ve known ever since we went to karaoke. Levi might be too blind to see it but I have heard enough of your music to recognize your voice. I mean your stage makeup is great but it’s clearly you.” Asmo just shakes his head. 

“You knew all this time but never once mentioned it?” You are pretty baffled. 

“I know how it is to be in the spotlight and figured that you had reasons to hide it. I knew you would come forward when you are ready.” Asmo keeps sipping his tea. It’s honestly amazing to you. 

“That was very nice of you Asmo.” You feel honestly touched. 

“Does that mean that you have finally fallen for me?” Asmo gives you a flirty smile. 

“Nope, I’m just glad that you support me.” You shoot him down with a smile. 

“Too bad. Well, anyway, I think you should tell Levi. I know he is your fanboy. I mean technically of Sakura, but I’m sure he will be happy to know that you are his favorite idol.”Asmo casually moves on and then gives you his suggestion. 

“I’m afraid that he will see me differently than now and I also don’t want him to hate me. I hid this from him all this time after all.” Both things weigh equally on your mind. 

“He will figure it out sooner or later. If he finds this out from anyone else he will be much more hurt.” Asmo says this gently while still being firm. 

You can only agree and nod. “You are right.” You feel sad about this.

The last thing you want is for Levi to treat you differently. 

“Of course I’m right, and you know it’s not the worst thing in the world to have your own personal cheerleader.” Asmo doesn’t really understand your issue. 

“I just want to stay close to him. I can’t do that if he is only my fanboy.” You shake your head. 

“You should tell him that. I don’t think Levi will stop being your friend first and fanboy second. Maybe your relationship will change but that’s not always a bad thing.” Asmo gives you some much-needed encouragement. 

“You are right. Thank you for your help Asmo.” You give him a heartfelt smile. 

Asmo seems slightly troubled for a moment but then smiles as usual once again. “Everything for you.”

You spend some time with Asmo, catching up on the latest devildom gossip. 

After talking about anything you feel much better.

You go back to your room and see a load of messages from Levi. 

It seems like he got tickets for an upcoming concert. All is well and good but it’s a cherry serpent concert. 

Now you really need to come clean to Levi.

After thinking for hours about the right way to gently break the news, you invite Levi over to your room.

Not long after Levi arrives. He is still very giddy over the tickets. He almost seems to sparkle. “Hey, there. I guess you also wanted to celebrate the great news right? I have brought some snacks and some other stuff.” As usual, he has brought some seemingly random things with him.

“Come in Levi. We really need to talk.” You give him a nervous smile. 

“Is the moment where you break up with me? Wait, we aren’t dating…” Levi seems pretty confused. 

“Stop fooling around. There is something that I really need to tell you.” You feel slightly annoyed at his joke. 

“Alright, sorry…” Levi gets serious in an instant. One hundred reasons why you want to talk to him in such a serious manner race threw his head. No reason is a good one.

Levi sits down, trying to prepare himself for whatever you will drop on him. 

“I know what I’m about to tell you will probably be upsetting. You should know that you are my best friend and if possible I want you to see me the same way as you see me now. You see, I have a big secret that I kept from everyone.” You take a small breath, “I’m a member of cherry serpent. To be more precise I’m Sakura.” 

You prepare yourself for whatever Levi will throw at you. His possible anger or hurt.

What hits you is stunned silence. Levi looks at you like he can’t comprehend your words at all.

It takes him a moment to get over the sheer shock of this information. “W-wait... Hold it right there! You are SAKURA? Since when? Wait that’s a stupid question. Are you serious right now?” Levi has huge issues understanding what you are saying. 

“It’s true Levi. I’m sorry I have been hiding this for so long.” You feel pretty guilty. 

“Never mind that part but you are telling me that I’m friends with Sakura? THE SAKURA FROM CHERRY SERPENT?? I can’t believe it!” Levi seems to struggle with his emotions but he seems pretty happy. 

“Well, you are friends with me. I just happened to be Sakura as an idol.” You feel like you really need to point this out. 

“Oh yeah. That is an important distinction. So, you are telling me that my best friend is not only an idol but also my favorite idol on top of that?” Levi’s confusion seems completely gone. He is very excited. 

“Yes, that’s right. I mean, I didn’t know that Sakura is your favorite idol.” This point is a bit embarrassing to you. 

“Now they definitely are. I mean my best friend is Sakura. So of course Sakura is my favorite idol.” Levi says this without any hesitation. 

This makes you smile. “That is very sweet of you Levi.”

Somehow this causes Levi to blush.“Stop being so unfair.” He mumbles. 

“Does that mean that you aren’t mad? I mean, I’ve been lying to you for a pretty long time.” You are still bothered by it. 

“I’m not mad. I actually can’t believe that I never noticed. In hindsight, I was pretty blind.” Levi seems to beat himself up more than anything. 

“I look very different on stage. I bet most people would be very disappointed by my normal appearance.” You give him a small smile. 

“Everyone that says that is a huge idiot. You are even better than Sakura in my opinion.” Levi seems a bit offended by your statement. 

This makes you giggle. “You truly are my biggest fan, aren’t you Levi?” 

“Damn right I am! I will continue to support you and I will take your secret to my grave.” Levi says this with unusual confidence. It’s something you can only see when he beats the final boss of a game. 

“You are the best!” You give him a big hug.

This makes Levi freeze on the spot. “Hey, no surprise attacks!” 

You burst out laughing, there is your usual Levi. “Sorry Levi.”

“It’s not like I hate it, but you should warn me.” Levi pouts a little.

You are just glad that your friendship is safe.

On the day of your concert, Levi joins the rest of your fans, as usual. 

Thanks to his great efforts he is far upfront. Waving his glowsticks. 

This is a very familiar sight to you. When you notice him your eyes meet just for a moment and you give him an extra smile while doing your signature move, just for him.

Then you notice that Levi wears a shirt with your name on it. Not with his usual Sakura gear but your real name.

What a sweet surprise.


End file.
